


Please, Don't Be Angry With Me

by letsdoaskit



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: M/M, bob and wade are there too, dont you worry, it ends happy though, jack is upset, just a little bit though, mark is upset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7084489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsdoaskit/pseuds/letsdoaskit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark tries to protect Jack, instead he insults him. Can his day get any worse?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please, Don't Be Angry With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! Welcome to this random oneshot. Ideas for this couple come at a mile a minute, they are very fun to write about! Also, while I do tend to favor Jack, I prefer writing with Mark's POV, just a warning. Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy it! :)  
> -letsdoaskit
> 
> *There is a little bit of cursing by the way. It may sound awkward though as I don't actually curse... :/ oops

      Mark's day had started off bad and now he had gone and made it worse. It began in the morning when he had to leave L.A. for a convention, which also meant he had to leave his dog.

"Chica! Come here girl!" Mark yelled, waiting at the door. His dog looked up sadly from the spot she was lying down in before slowly making her way towards the door. Mark had been traveling almost constantly that month and it was taking its toll on his dog. She had begun to associate car rides with him leaving, which made him feel immensely guilty.

"I know, I'm so sorry. You're such a good girl though!" Mark said leading her to the car so he could drop her off at the puppy hotel he used. Upon arriving he had a tearful goodbye which got him some funny looks, but hey there's no better relationships than the ones you have with your pets.

Mark quickly left before cancelling his trip altogether for his dog. He then made his way to the airport and had his flight delayed for two hours.

When he finally did make it onto his plane, he was seated next to a rude woman who did nothing but complain to the stewardesses about the other passengers.

If this wasn't enough, he then had to wait in a hotel lobby for another hour after arriving because he apparently "didn't book a room".

This all combined to put Mark into a nasty mood, but when his friends, Bob, Wade, and Jack, asked if he wanted to go to dinner, he figured it could help his unpleasant state.

He was wrong.

When he arrived at the restaurant, all he wanted to do was go home. Unfortunately, before he could bolt out the door his friends caught sight of him and waved him over to a table in the corner*. When he got there he tried to put on his best fake smile and a chipper attitude, but he got the sense that his friends saw through it immediately as they left him out of most of their conversations.

He had almost settled himself into a happier mood when the waitress from Hell decided to make her appearance.

She made her way over, all cleavage and lipstick, before asking with an obviously disinterested voice, "What do you want?" Bob and Wade looked visibly uncomfortable at that and Jack's head shot up from where it was glued to his phone.

"I'm sorry can you repeat that?" Jack asked genuinely as he hadn't caught what the woman had said. Her mood shifted once she heard Jack speak.

"I was just asking if I could get you handsome gentlemen anything!" She said as if she was the happiest person on the planet. Bob and Wade sent impressed glances to an oblivious Jack as he gave their orders to the woman looking as happy as he could be.

Mark, on the other hand, was seething. _"What kind of stuck up person does that?_ " Mark wondered before considering that it could be a normal occurrence for waitresses to change their attitude to impress certain customers. Maybe he was only upset because she was flirting with Jack. _"Absolutely not._ " Mark thought as he pushed those thoughts out of his head, still trying in vain to resist having a crush on one of his best friends. Male best friends at that.

Mark certainly had no problem with being in a relationship with a male. What he did have a problem with was having a crush on a straight guy that wouldn't like him back.

_"Wait. Has Jack ever stated that he was straight? He could be bi!"_ Mark's brain helpfully supplied. He was about to start an internal debate before realizing that this was a valid point. He looked up at Jack contemplating the possibility.

It took only a few seconds for Jack to return his gaze with a questioning look. Mark just shook his head before getting on his phone to check twitter, leaving Jack confused and slightly offended.

The evening continued on after that. Everyone continued talking, excluding Mark, and the waitress hovered near the table almost constantly. This constant hovering and the flirty looks directed towards Jack were driving Mark to the edge, he was going to explode.

"Is everyone done?" Jack asked suddenly. Once everyone gave confirmation, he called for the waitress, who was there in record time.

"May we have our bill, please?" He asked politely, Irish accent thick with every word. Mark had always assumed that "swooning" wasn't a real thing that people did, but he quickly changed his mind while watching the woman interact with his friend.

"Of course, sweetie!" She said, putting extra sway into her hips as she walked away. Mark REALLY wanted to leave. His wish was granted as they paid and left the restaurant with little issue, unless you count the death glares directed at everyone other than Jack as they walked towards the door.

"I'm not feeling the best so I'm just going to head up to my hotel room." Mark said when he was finally free of the restaurant.

"I was going to head to my room too. Would you like some company on the walk?" Jack asked a bit tentatively, sensing Mark's mood.

After a moments debate Mark gave a short nod and said his goodbyes to his other friends. He turned to Jack and began the hike to the hotel he and apparently, Jack, were both staying in. They walked in silence for several minutes before Jack cut in, "Are you doing okay Mark? You seem really tense."

"I've just had a rough day, Jack." He answered with a sigh.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Jack asked ready to listen.

"Not with you." Mark replied. He didn't mean for it to sound quite as harsh as it did but, Jack looked hurt anyway.

"Okay." Jack said in a small voice. The silence that followed was tense. Mark contemplated how to clear the air until realizing that they didn't have too much further to go until they got to the hotel. He couldn't think of the right words until entering the elevator. He gave a sigh and ran his hand through his hair before speaking.

"Jack, listen. I didn't mean for it to sound so douchey when I said that. What I meant was that it isn't something I want to push onto you. All of the negativity I've experienced today I mean." Is what he should have said. Instead what came out was,

"Jack, I really don't feel comfortable talking to you about my life like that, sorry."

Mark was confident in what he said until he saw his friend's broken look. Repeating what he said to himself, he realized that he probably just made it a lot worse.

"That's.. um... understandable, Mark. I mean we hardly even know each other, so I mean it's not like we should tell each other that kind of thing." Jack said stuttering the whole way through it while desperately staring at the floor numbers on the elevator. When the doors finally opened he bolted out of it.

"Jack, wait!" Mark yelled stopping his friend from running away.

"Look, you know you're being an idiot, right?" Again, not the best thing for Mark to say as Jack, looking like he was about to vomit, ran into his room and slammed the door shut.

Mark face palmed and decided that trying to explain himself further would result in more accidental insults. He resolved to get some sleep and then talk to Jack first thing in the morning. Reentering the elevator, he hit the button for his floor and prepared for a long night of trying to get to sleep.

\---

Mark woke up to banging on his door.

" _Great._ " He thought. " _That's probably Jack. Time to grovel and pray for his forgiveness WITHOUT insulting him this time._ " He reminded himself.

"Coming!" He yelled while ungracefully jumping out of bed and yanking the door open to find, not Jack, but none other than Wade, who looked extremely upset.

"Mark. Why did I find Jack crying this morning?" He asked obviously hoping that Mark would say he didn't know. Mark winced.

"He was crying?" He asked causing Wade to get the "Why me?" parent look on his face.

"What did you do Mark?" He asked.

Mark sighed and pulled Wade inside the room. After getting some coffee to calm his nerves, he told Wade the whole story. He talked about how his day had started yesterday, how the waitress had made him feel, and how he accidentally insulted Jack. Wade nodded along, listening intently.

"Okay, first of all, Mark, YOU'RE the idiot." Mark hung his head in shame, "I know." he agreed.

"Second, I'm sorry if this is overstepping but, Mark do you... Do you have a crush on Jack?" Wade asked.

"What? No." Silence. "Maybe? I don't know." He decided on finally putting his head in his hands. Wade smiled sympathetically.

"Alright. How about we figure that out later? Right now we need to focus on fixing your little mess."

"Wade, it's not little. I was horrible to him!" Mark exclaimed remembering Jack's face from the night before.

"You didn't mean it though Mark. Jack is a great guy, I'm sure he'll understand but, first you need to understand that you hurt him. A lot. You have to apologize first and explain later, okay?"

"Okay." Mark said. "I'm going to get dressed and go right over." He said, already starting about on finding clothes for the day.

Wade finished his coffee while Mark got ready.

"Okay. I think I'm ready." He said finally.

"Go get him, tiger." Wade said smiling. Just then Bob called through the door.

"Mark! Wade! We need to get to the panel! I've stabilized Jack but, I have a feeling that he might not be completely himself during the panel."

"Shit!" Mark exclaimed. "I completely forgot about the panel."

"Me too." Wade said. "We'll have to fix this later Mark. You better hope that your acting is good though because I have a feeling that you'll need it."

Mark sighed, trying, and failing, to hype himself up for the panel.

\---

The ride over was awkward.

Mark was staring at his hands the entire time, just to avoid looking at Jack's sad gaze that was directed at nothing in particular. Bob and Wade tried to start a conversation and fill the silence but they quickly gave up and retreated to their phones. Mark would almost rather be back in that restaurant, where he and Jack were on good terms.

When they made it to the convention, they were quickly ushered to backstage of the panel to get microphoned before entering stage one by one.

If Mark thought he was doing a good job putting on a brave face, it washed away completely when he saw Jack. He was laughing and joking, to anyone that didn't know him personally he looked completely normal. There was a flaw in his act though that Mark caught right away. His eyes, normally filled with excitement during their panels, were instead dull and lifeless. It made Mark nauseous knowing that it was his fault that Jack's beautiful, bright blue eyes were pale and lifeless. They continued the panel acting normally. Jack, in the beginning had tried to act as he normally would around Mark but, he quickly switched to avoiding Mark like he was the plague. Mark couldn't stand it. When the panel ended and they walked off stage, Jack bolted away from all of them. Mark was about to follow but Wade stopped him.

"Mark, you have a meetup to do. Besides, that was probably really difficult for Jack. Give him a moment to himself." Mark nodded reluctantly before going to the meetup. While there his mood brightened, his fans always made him feel better and by the end of it he was ready to apologize to his friend calmly and gently.

\---

After sending a text to Bob and Wade saying that he was going to fix everything, Mark went to Jack's hotel room.

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Go away Mark." Jack said just loud enough for Mark to hear through the door. He cringed before persisting.

"I know you don't want to see me right now but, we need to talk Jack."

Silence.

Then suddenly,

"I don't want to lose you."

Mark barely heard them but the words broke his heart.

"I don't want to lose you either but, to do that you need to open the door, Jack." He said gently.

When the door opened, Mark couldn't help it. He grabbed the smaller man into a hug and started to cry.

"Please, don't be angry with me." He said between quiet sobs.

"I didn't mean those things I said. I was having a horrible day. I had to leave Chica and the waitress flirted with you and I didn't want to push all of that negativity on you because you're always so positive and-"

"Mark?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

Mark blushed before doing as he was told and melting into Jack's embrace. Jack pulled away before ushering Mark inside the room.

"I know you didn't mean those things." Jack started. "It's just- They- I was really hurt by what you said." He settled on.

"I know. I wasn't trying to hurt you but, I really didn't want to unload all of that onto you and I didn't want to explain the waitress thin- I should probably stop talking now."

Jack gave him a quizzical look.

"That's the second time you've mentioned the waitress. Were you really that jealous? Did you really like her that much?" Jack asked confused.

Mark's mouth opened and then promptly shut.

"Absolutely not. I hated her." He finally said.

"What? Why?" Jack questioned, other issues almost fully forgotten.

"Look, Jack, are we okay? I don't care about that waitress. What I care about is you and I need you to know how sorry I am. I would never hurt you like that intentionally." Mark said needing to know that he didn't ruin their friendship. Jack blushed and answered,

"Yes. We are definitely okay." He said confidently before biting his lip nervously. Mark breathed a sigh of relief before hugging Jack again.

"Mark?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you hate that waitress?" He asked tentatively. Mark sighed before pushing Jack away and gripping his shoulders. He studied his face, his eyes, his lips. Before asking,

"Jack. May I try something?" Jack looked confused.

"Yes?"

"Promise you won't be mad?"

"Mark, you're kind of scaring me." Jack said laughing awkwardly. Mark looked down before returning his gaze to Jack's face looking much more determined. He decided in that moment that he did, in fact, have a crush on Jack. Maybe it was a little more than a crush. He also decided that if anything was meant to come from it, he would know right now.

He leaned forward, rested his hands on Jack's face, and kissed him gently on the lips.

When he pulled back after a few seconds, pink was dusted on Jack's cheeks and he looked dazed. Mark took a step back.

"I'm sorry if that was inappropriate. I just really like you and I-"

"Mark?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you kiss me again?" Jack asked looking embarrassed. After surprise flashed on his features, Mark smiled gently.

"Gladly." He whispered leaning in and kissing Jack softly, promising himself to never let him go.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't just not have an end note can I? Sorry for any grammar mistakes, it was late when I wrote this haha. Also any comments on the writing or the story are always welcome! :) Thanks again (am I saying that too much yet? Sorry haha)  
> -letsdoaskit
> 
> *I'm sorry but all I can think of when I read this line is Les Misérables, it took its toll on proof reading haha


End file.
